


The Edges of Orlais

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Dragon Age - Inquisitor Violette Surana - Sad Mages Worldstate [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothed Sex, Edging, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, War Table Sex, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) Before the Inquisition leaves Skyhold for good, Violette and Samson finally have a go on the War Table.





	The Edges of Orlais

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for anonymous: “You’re n-not ,um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?” for Violette/Samson.

The War Table was the only thing left in the room. Stripped of all decor and without her faithful advisors standing behind it, the place didn't look so impressive anymore. It was just a simple, dusty room with a large oak table standing in the middle.

Violette had never seen it so empty before. It was intriguing. She'd always thought that without the map and the small markers, it would look like a plain old table. But she was surprised to discover that someone had carved the borders of Thedas into it. And if she remembered it well, the map should line up with them perfectly. She brushed a finger along the shores of the Waking Sea, softly, as if she were scared her touch might summon a storm in the real world.

“Are you getting nostalgic?”

She turned around to face Samson who was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed in front of him in a casual sort of way.

“Don't be ridiculous,” she sneered. “I can't wait to get out of this damn place.”

He snorted, raising an eyebrow in clear disbelief.

“I only came here because it's the last place anyone would come looking for me,” she felt the need to explain. “Clearly, I was wrong.”

“I think the last place people would come looking for you is the chapel.”

“I considered it, but there are still worshipers left around here who go there to actually pray. This room isn't being used anymore, so I figured it would be a good place to hide from everyone's fake sympathy.”

“I don’t think they’re faking it.”

“Not the point, Samson. I don’t need anyone’s pity.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No, it's fine. You're one of the few people in Thedas whose company I don't mind,” she said as she sat on the edge of the table.

His tongue flicked over his lips as his eyes lingered over her body. Lately, she had gotten into the habit of wearing robes and dresses. They were easier to pull on and off with only one hand. Josephine had offered to assign a servant to her in order to help her dress in the morning, but Violette loathed the idea of being so vulnerable in front of a complete stranger. The dress she wore today was Dalish made and cut just above the knees. It was meant to be worn with some type of legwear, but she had forgone those for the same reason she had stopped wearing breeches.

“You're not, um, you're not wearing anything under that,” Samson stammered. “Are you?”

She smirked. “Why don't you come and find out?”

He didn't need her to say it twice. He walked up to her with a sense of confidence and a smug smile on his face that made her want to throw him down on the floor and ride him like a wild druffalo. Placing one of his rough hands behind her neck, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hungry for him, she didn't wait to return the favour and devoured him with open-mouthed kisses. She could feel his hard bulge poking her leg as he pressed his entire body against her. He let his free hand travel up her leg with a painfully slow motion, grinning against her mouth when he finally reached the apex of her thighs.

“Just as I thought,” he purred. Violette closed her eyes, a small whine escaping her as he hooked his fingers between her folds to draw small circles around her clit. “And would you look at that, all wet and ready for a good fuck.”

“I'm not the only one ready for a good fuck,” she replied, palming his bulge.

Kissing her again, he let his other hand slide gently down her throat and push the thin fabric of her dress to free her breasts. The touch of his fingers against her tender flesh was exhilarating. No,  _ intoxicating. _ She  _ needed _ him. She needed him  _ now. _

His lips followed his hand, kisses trailing down, down, down… She gasped as she felt his mouth run over her breast, his tongue rolling around her nipple, while his fingers still rubbed her sensitive nub. Slowly.  _ Too fucking slowly! _

Growing impatient, Violette fumbled to unhook the buckle of his belt. With only one hand, the task proved to be harder than she had expected. She let out a frustrated groan.

Samson chuckled. “Here, let me give you a— Let me help you.”

She pouted. “I don't need your help.”

“Yes, I'm sure you're a master of getting people naked with only one hand.”

“I could have done it if it wasn't my dominant hand I was missing,” she mumbled as he dropped his pants down to his knees.

“Of course, you could.”

She grabbed his growing erection between her slender fingers with undisguised eagerness, starting to slide her hand up and down as he continued fondling her. He let out a low, guttural groan ending with something that sounded like her name.

“Take off your shirt,” she ordered him and he quickly obeyed her, throwing it on the floor like garbage.

She gave him an appraised look, her eyes travelling over the ripples of his scarred muscles and stopping on his hard cock. She bit on her lower lip with excitement, running her hand through the dark hair on his chest and down the trail that led to his member. She tried to grasp it again, but Samson had a different plan.

Hiking her skirt up to gain better access to her, he pushed her down over Orlais. He slid his hands between her thighs, massaging them softly before spreading them wide. Her legs rested in the crook of his elbows, dangling helplessly as she waited for him to fill her up completely. As she laid on the table, flushed and opened to him like an offering to the Maker, Samson stood fully erect above her, tall and powerful. His hooded eyes glinted with unrestrained desire, marvelling at her partial nudity. 

His voice came out in a low, husky growl. “Maker, you look beautiful like this.”

“Fuck me,” she commanded him once more.

He eased into her slowly at first, with the care of a gentle lover, before slamming his hips against her, drawing a sharp gasp from her. He waited for a moment as they both revelled in the familiar sensation of fullness that enveloped them. She loved the feeling of him inside of her, of his cock pulsing with desire for her. Then he started moving again, back and forth, as she leaned her head back with a sigh.

He alternated teasing, shallow strokes with deep, hard, unforgiving thrusts. This wild rhythm always drove her mad. He would take her all the way to the edge before slowing down, letting her euphoria drop just enough to leave her wanting before taking her back to the brink again. And she loved it. She couldn't get enough of it, knowing that the resulting climax would be that much more intense the longer they could hold it. And in the past few years, Samson had become really good at giving her exactly what she needed when she needed it. Having a regular partner came with a few considerable advantages after all.

As he bent down to kiss her again, Violette wrapped her right arm around his neck to keep him close. She could feel the pulses of his heart through his chest, faster and faster, echoing her own wild beats. They were both panting and sweating with the exertion of denying themselves their sweet release. So Violette bucked her hips against his, meeting his thrusts and guiding him into a new rhythm.

“Getting impatient, Inquisitor?”

“I’m not… Inquisitor… anymore,” she managed to let out between ragged breaths.

Sliding a hand behind her back to keep her pressed against him, Samson pulled her up with him as he straightened himself. He was edging closer too, she could see it in his eyes, _feel it _in the way his fingers dug into her thigh. He was no longer teasing her. He was fucking her in earnest, almost lifting her off the table completely as he bounced her around his cock. There was a silent question in his eyes and she offered him a quick nod in return, signalling her own incoming orgasm. He sped up the pace, pounding into her harder, hitting her sweet spot with each thrust. They came together, their moans echoing in unison. Violette fell back onto the table, breathless, her body shaking with the intensity of her climax.

“I— Thank you,” she breathed, still shivering. “I think I needed this.”

Samson bent down to kiss her. “You’re welcome.”

He slid out of her gently and leaned next to her against the table to catch his breath. She rose onto her elbow and smiled at him.

“So,” she said. “Was there a reason you came looking for me or were you just horny?”

He let out a sudden laugh. “Honestly, I can't remember,” he answered before kissing her again.


End file.
